Chapter 7
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Kawazui * Hanabusa * Tokiko Tsumura Buso Renkin * Sunlight Heart * Valkyrie Skirt Summary As Kazuki strikes down Kawazui to prevent him from escaping, Kawazui's body falls to pieces. Kawazui survives however as he emerges from the rubble in his true form, that of a mini-frog with his human head. He panics and begs for Kazuki's forgiveness telling him that he won't eat people anymore and that he will tell him everything. When Kazuki asks him who the Papillon Masked Creator is, Kawazui promises that he will tell him and says that Kazuki and Tokiko were searching the school when in fact the school isn't the only building on the campus, referring to the dormitory. Before Kawazui can tell him more, Kazuki falls unconscious due to exhaustion. Taking advantage of this Kawazui quickly changes his mind and starts mocking Kazuki, as he is doing this however Hanabusa shows up and insults Kawazui, calling him pathetic but saying that it suits him. Kawazui greets her and asks her to give him a hand. In response Hanabusa puts out her hand which transforms into thorns which stabs Kawazui's face and his emblem, she tells him that their master seen through his deceitful ways, stating that their master's orders are law and disobeying them means death. Kawazui dissolves as Hanabusa full transforms into her Homunculus form, that of a giant rose with thorns. She decides to finish off Kazuki but is distracted by his cell phone which starts ringing. Hanabusa picks up the phone and answers it and listens to Tokiko telling her that she will kill her if she moves. Tokiko quickly arrives on the scene telling Hanabusa that she will give her a swift death. Hanabusa seemed surprised as Tokiko managed to find them, but Tokiko says that she knows all of the Homunculus feeding grounds in the area. Tokiko attempts to activate her Buso Renkin, but the Homunculus Core interferes once more and causes her pain. Hanabusa taunts her saying that she will become one of them in three days. Despite the pain, Tokiko successfully activates her Valkyrie Skirt and tells the Homunculus that she will destroy as many Homunculi as she can before she can becomes one of them, telling Hanabusa not to underestimate her. Hanabusa becomes frustrated at Tokiko's words and manages to get the Valkyrie Skirt tangled up in her hundred rose vines and brags about how they won't even let a bug through. Tokiko disconnects herself from the Valkyrie Skirt and lunges at Hanabusa, subsequently gauging her eyes out with her fingers and finally finishing her off by slicing her forehead emblem with a blade from the Valkyrie Skirt. Soon afterwards Kazuki wakes up and notices that his Kakugane is back in his chest and that his wound is healed. Tokiko tells him that the Kakugane resonates with his survival instincts and enhances the ability to heal but tells him that it isn't an excuse to be reckless. Kazuki panics, asking Tokiko if she is mad at him. She tells him that she isn't but asks him why he fought alone. She lets him off the hook but tells him that he needs to trust her more. Kazuki agrees and tells her that he learned how to use his Buso Renkin properly in order to destroy a Homunculus. Tokiko is surprised as she assumes that Kazuki was fighting Hanabusa the whole time, however Kazuki tells her that he never fought a rose Homunculus, but he did fight a toad Homunculus. Tokiko is pleased and tells him that he has a lot to learn but has become a little stronger. She tells him to sleep well so he can work hard again the next day. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1